The present invention relates to an improved tool lifting. apparatus, particularly but not exclusively useful for gardening vehicles such as lawn mowers or the like.
As is known, in the field of gardening, currently vehicles such as lawn mowers or the like are used, that relieve the operators from physically onerous tasks, increasing the productivity and precision of many operations.
In particular, and merely as an example, lawn rmowers are currently widely used which are substantially constituted by self-propelled vehicles provided with rotary-blade tools.
These tools, which generally have a flattened shape and are provided with wheels for resting on the ground, are mounted on lifting apparatuses that are rigidly coupled to the vehicles.
The coupling to these apparatuses is articulated in order to provide a certain freedom of motion and allow to follow the unevenness of the ground.
However, this freedom of motion is very limited and is unable to adapt to all operating situations.
Despite the variety of embodiments, these lifting apparatuses substantially comprise an actuation section that is fixed to the vehicle chassis and is connected to a lifting section.
The fulcrum of the action of the actuation section and the lifting actuators are normally arranged upstream of the front axle of the vehicle, adjacent to the active region of the lifting section, so that the lifting angle is not great and is indeed insufficient to overcome obstacles.
An apparatus has recently been devised by the same Applicant; the structure of the apparatus comprises a lever-type frame, which supports the tool and is associatd with hydraulic-cylinder lifting actuators that are rigidly coupled between said tool and the vehicle chassis.
The lever-type frame is rigidly coupled to the chassis of the vehicle so that it can oscillate with respect to a longitudinal axis, and the lever-type frame defines a first-class (central-fulcrum) lever, in which the fulcrum is arranged to the rear of, and is parallel to, the front axle of the vehicle.
Although such apparatus has been appreciated by the market, it nonetheless appears to be susceptible of improvements, related mostly to bulk reduction.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a tool lifting apparatus for gardening vehicles such as lawn mowers or the like, whose structure is more compact than of known types.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to be able to make the tool follow the terrain accurately, to pass any obstacle without problems, and to make the provided actuators work in an optimum manner during the active lifting step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lifting apparatus that has a sturdy and functionally flexible structure that is totally risk-free for the operator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lifting apparatus whose structure can be adapted to the most disparate types of vehicle, optionally including vehicles that are already commercially available.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lifting apparatus that is particularly flexible in terms of application and simple to use for the operator.
Still another object of, the present invention is to provide a lifting apparatus whose structure allows production at costs that are competitive with respect to apparatuses having a similar functionality and with known systems and technologies.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafer are achieved by an improved tool lifting apparatus as per claim 1.